What is Eternal
by Criticalskyz
Summary: A friend of the Walshs comes to visit and recoup with an illness. She finds more than she bargined for after she meets Steve Sanders.
1. Chapter 1

90210-

What is Eternal-1?

Okay so after watching the whole first season of 90210 again, I had decided to try my hand at this show as well. I loved the thought of Brandon and Andrea together. There will be an OC for Steve and she will have her world of trouble as well.

Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with 90210 expect my utmost respect for the creator Aaron Spelling and Darren Starr.

Cindy looked up at the clock on the wall; once again, both kids were not getting up early on a sunny summer day. She knew Brenda was out with Dylan last night. Brandon had been out on date with Andrea. That was a pair that neither Jim nor Cindy saw coming. Jim had left early in the morning to go to work and Cindy was just in the kitchen fixing a fruit salad. Anna had the day off so Cindy thought she might as well try to enjoy her morning alone. It wouldn't be too long before one of the kids would be running down the stairs. Cindy was lost in her slicing of the strawberries that she almost let the phone continue to ring, until Brenda yelled down the stairs to her.

"Mom, can you get that it's too early to get up."

Cindy only smiled as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Walsh, is that you?" a softer female voice asked her.

"Yes, this is can I ask who this is?"

"You don't recognize my voice, wow I must be sicker than I thought" came a chuckle" Mrs. Walsh, it is Ryan Miller. Remember Brenda's best friend, Brandon's adopted sister. Remember you caught Brandon and me making out with each other?" the girl said.

Cindy chuckled "Ryan Miller, who could I forget, I was so mad at the two of you. Honey how is you?"

"Well, I'm a little sick and am supposed to come out to California, to get well sort of Seattle is too wet for my cancer. I keep getting sick and it isn't healthy for me."

"Honey Seattle, what on earth are you doing there? I thought your father's ranch was in Minnesota."

"It is but I was going to school there, Um the reason I was calling was to ask if you had room for me there. I need some place to stay for a few weeks; I am transferring my classes over to UCLA. My father told me to call and ask you before I go looking for an apartment.

"Of course you can stay here Brandon would love to see you and I'm sure Brenda would too. I knew you where sick last time I talked to your father, are you doing okay?"

"So far, I mean I just found out a couple of months ago o it is going to take some getting use too. I am sure that I can beat this thing into remission. Are you sure that Mr. Walsh won't mind me coming to your home?"

"I'm sure Mr. Walsh would love to see you. When are you coming out?"

"Funny you should ask, look out side your door."

Cindy went to the door and opened it, there was Ryan standing behind the door waiting to be let in. Cindy hung up the phone and gathered the girl up in her arms. Last time Cindy saw Ryan, she was tangled up with her son in a hayloft on her farm. Cindy ushered Ryan into the house and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry I didn't call you sooner, but I got the first flight out of Seattle, I couldn't take the rain anymore."

"Nonsense, come in here and let me look at you. Ryan you look great, how are you feeling though? I mean I'm guessing the cancer had to be wiping you out... here let me take you bags , or just place them against the steps."

Ryan had to smile Cindy Walsh had to be one of her favorite people along with her husband. Ryan placed her bags on the rug. She looked around the house it looked a lot like her old house.

"So where are my two favorite twins in Minnesota?"

"They are still asleep, Brenda was out with her man all night and Brandon and his girlfriend were up studying. However, if you like, you can go wake them up. Up the stairs to your right."

Ryan winked at Cindy and bounced up the stairs, Cindy laughed then went to call Jim and tell him that their Goddaughter was there. The Millers and Walsh's had been friend for the longest time. Betty left Jeff when Ryan was 16, it really did not bother Ryan too much. Her father raised and trained Racehorses. Betty was a bit of a floozy, she liked the bright lights and excitement of winning. Jeff had a love of the horses, Betty did not. Therefore, Betty moved to Beverly Hills and never contacted Jeff, only called Ryan when she needed money.

Scene

Ryan tiptoed up the stairs, stopped at the first door, did not bother to knock and quietly waked over to the bed where Brandon was sleeping. She sat down on the bed and just looked at him. He rolled over mumbling some about Brenda leaving him a lone. He was lying on his back, so Ryan leaned down and kissed his lips. His eyes popped open and he sat up immediately. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Ryan?" he asked hoping that it was not just a dream.

"Morning Brandon, how are you?" she asked standing up and going to the door that adjoined the bedroom. She strolled threw over to Brenda's room. She noticed there were two bodies in that bed. She sat on Brenda's side leaned down and kissed her lips as well. It had been an on going joke between the three of them. Brenda's hazel blue eyes fluttered open, they went wide with Shock, and she had grabbed Ryan and rolled almost off the best laughing the whole way.

"Oh My God, Ryan" she squealed with delight as neither one heard Dylan nor Brandon clear their throats.

"Ahem, you ladies like to tell me what is going on." Dylan asked them. Brandon was somewhat curious as well, as to why his friend from back home was there, now laying on his sister's floor.

Ryan and Brenda were laughing and squirming trying to get up. Dylan pulled Brenda up while Brandon helped up Ryan, then pulled her into a hug. After letting her go Brenda jumped back at her.

"It is so good to see you, what are you doing here and where are you staying because you have to stay with me," Brenda told her.

Ryan laughed before turning her attention to the handsome man she did not know standing in the room.

"Hi I'm Ryan Miller, old friends of the family"

"Dylan, McKay pleasure to met you"

"Ryan is like our lost sister Dylan, we grew up together, she lusted after me for a while but Mom was the one who stopped that remember?"

"I do, that was awful, Brenda told Cindy where Brandon and I were because she got caught not a day before with Mark."

Brenda blushed as Dylan looked at her with an amused. "Got caught by mommy, Brenda such a bad girl".

"Shut up"

"So what are you doing here?" Brandon asked.

"I ... um I have breast cancer and since I was living in rainy Seattle making me sick all the time , so Doc orders to go some palce warm and sunny plus dry. So I remembered you moved out here and here I am."

Ryan looked between Bran and Brenda, they had not heard about the cancer yet and by the looks on their faces, they were not going to have an easy time accepting it as she had. However, hen again Ryan, always took the bull by the horns, so she had asked the doc what the plan of action was. Because they had caught it early, her chances of not losing the breast were very good. Just losing her dark curls and being sick. Nevertheless, hey if it meant that she would live, she would have swum the Erie Canal.

Dylan looked at his girl friend then back to Ryan, he decided this was a family thing and he would leave so they could talk.

"Bern I'm going to go, I'll call you later Brandon I'll see you at the Peach Pit later. Nice to meet you Ryan." He gave her a wink.

"Bye"

Brandon looked at his sister then at Ryan" Well You people have things to catch up on and I have to go pick up Andrea for breakfast. Ryan, you want to go a few rounds o n my court while you are here?"

"Sure Brandon" she watched the man who she loved walked out the door, leaving her with Brenda.

"So are you really okay with being sick, I had a cancer scare not to long ago. If you want to talk about it you can, you know." Brenda reassured her as she hugged her. Ryan pulled away and gave her a strange look.

"Brenda, I am okay with me being sick, as long as I take care of myself I'll be fine. I have already had my break down believe me. And you mom said I could bunk with you so, lets go get some thing to eat. Cindy was making a fruit salad downstairs."

Brenda watched as her friend left the room, she stood there for a minute wondering why her friend was really there , was she after the one thing she couldn't have before ?

"Brenda comes on"

Brenda shook her head, this was her best friend they were like sisters, she should not think like that. Brenda sighed before walking down the stairs to find Ryan and her mother laughing over slicing kiwis.


	2. Chapter 2

What is eternal-2?

I'm glad some of you liked it I kind of whipped through it. I couldn't think of a character name so I used the Sabre's goalie Sorry Ryan…

I'm not sure of the time line in between college life and adulthood. Cindy and Jim don't move. Donna eventually goes to NYC with Kelly to design clothes, David never marries Donna. He marries Valerie. Nat never leaves either so the kids have to buy a nightclub instead. David's best friend Scott never dies. I know the perfect fanasty.

Disclaimer- I only borrowed the name Ryan Miller, I only met him once nice guy, and he is very talented as a goalie. Go Sabre's

Brenda finally left to get over to Kelly's, she and Donna had a few ideas for a clothing line. They wanted to see what Brenda thought, then she had an acting class at 4 PM until 7pm. Leaving Ryan and Cindy to fend for themselves. Cindy, already having Brenda going through the scare and her sister dying made her uncomfortable around Ryan.

"So, Ryan what is your prognosis so far?" Cindy asked not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Well Mrs. Walsh, my first round of Chemo wasn't as bad as I thought, I cut my hair only because I didn't want to look that bad if I lost any. If I keep up with my treatments and stay out of the rain. I should have a full recovery, or remission."

"That is great, is there anything special that you can or can't eat. I'd love to help you out as much as I can."

They conversation was cut short by a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it " Ryan told Cindy.

Ryan walked over and opened the door; there was standing a very cute boy with blonde curly locks and sparkling blue eyes.

" Hi, is Brandon still here or did he leave?" Steve asked the girl who opened the door.

"Um Brandon left."

"Who is it Ryan?" Cindy called out.

" A guy with blond hair."

Cindy put down the apple she was peeling, walked over to the door, she broke into a wide smile, and it was her favorite of Brandon's friends.

"Steve, come on in. Brandon isn't here but come on in, we are making fruit salad." Cindy went back to the counter.

Steve followed her leaving Ryan to close the door behind them.

"Steve, this is Ryan Miller. Ryan Steve Sanders one of Brandon's close friends. Honey would you like any?"

Steve studied the girl in front of him; she was pretty dark curls, dark eyes, freckles, and pale skin.

" So Ryan Miller, like the hockey player?" Steve leaned against the counter while Ryan pulled out a bowl and fork for him.

" No, but I do get that a lot. Who is this Ryan Miller? She asked knowing full well who he was; she was just testing Steve.

" Ryan Miller is a hockey player, the goalie for the Buffalo Sabres, he is very good. The Sabres are 18 and 3 I believe. I could call Valerie and ask her she lives in NY. So where are you from?" he asked stabbing at the fruit in the bowl.

Cindy answered for him" She lived a few houses down from us, then moved to Seattle. Her father raises horses for racing, showing. Very successful. Beautiful horses, tell Steve about Tony."

Steve cocked his head to the side waiting to hear about her boyfriend.

" Tony is about 5foot 11, he is an mixed bred horse part paint and part Arabian. Black and white. I have had him for about 6 years he is a dressage show horse. Do you ride Steve?"

"Horses? I use to ride a little with Kelly but nothing like you are talking about."

Cindy had to smile Brenda use to beg herself and Jim to let her go with Ryan to horse shows and spend a lot of time with her. Then her new thing was acting now and she was pretty good too. She had planned to go to a school in England with Dylan for 6 months then come home and try to get a few jobs.

Steve finished up his fruit and looked at the time "Look I have to get back home to help my mom with something but tell Brandon that I'll call him later. Ryan it was a pleasure to meet you."

Cindy looked at Steve then Ryan" Steve, why don't you show Ryan your car, before you leave."

"Why, what kind of car do you have?"

Steve got that smirk he always got when he talked about his car" Corvette, black convertible."

Ryan hopped out of her chair "Really? Show me " Steve led her out to the car while Cindy cleaned up the kitchen and went to take a shower, she was suppose to meet Jim for dinner later on.

Ryan followed Steve out of the house and over to the car. They're sat the sleek black corvette. Steve watched as Ryan ran her fingertips lightly over the car. He smiled even more when her eyes lit up and the plates on the car.

" So what speed can this car hit?" she asked.

"I've gotten her up to 110 so far, then I got a ticket but that was a long time ago. So you are really from Minnesota?"

"Born and raised, I've known the twins since we were 5 years old. Brenda use to go all the time riding with me and Brandon went like once." Ryan walked back to the front of the can and sat on the hood.

"How well you know the twins?"

Steve smiled again at the "twins" name " I have been friends with Brandon and Brenda since they first moved in. Anyway I have to get going, It was great to meet you. Maybe I'll see you later." Steve hopped into the car and waved as he left the driveway.

Ryan sighed, Steve was cute maybe even hot, and there was something about his California personality that Ryan liked. She turned to go back into the house, cleaned up the dishes and sat on the couch until Cindy came down and saw her sitting here.

" Steve left huh? Well I have to go meet Jim in a little while but I could help you fix up Brenda's room if you want."

Ryan yawned it had been a long day so far and she figured she could do that later." I think I'm good for right now, I'm just going to call my dad and tell him I got here okay. I have to find a decent stable to board Tony. Then I'm just going to watch he TV for awhile, make dinner and chill."

Cindy chuckled at bit " Okay I guess you don't need me then, the phone book is over in the living room, knock yourself out. Oh tell your father Jim and I said hello." Cindy left Ryan to her own business as she; herself still had to get ready for her date with her husband.

Scene

Kelly pulled out a silky material and handed it to Donna, she looked up at Brenda to ask her about her new houseguest.

"So Ryan use to go to school with you? Or what?"

'Ryan's dad was a client of my dad's and we are like triplets. Wait until you meet her, although she isn't all into Beverly Hills living. I bet she will stay with me for a little while then find her own place and a boarding stable for Tony."

Donna raised her eyebrows in interest " Who is Tony?"

"Tony is this fabulous horse, she has had him forever, he is very sweet."

Kelly rolled her eyes "What about a boyfriend?"

Brenda didn't want to tell Kelly that she used to make out with Brandon only because Kelly use to like him.

"She and Brandon where very close but she doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't think she really wants one to be honest with you."

"Fix her up with Steve" was Donna's response.

"What no, Steve doesn't like the horse type unless he is the one being ridden."

The girl broke into giggles except for Brenda; maybe Steve wouldn't be a bad person for her. Who knows? Brenda went back to watching Donna show off her new styles.

Scene

"So, This girl who is staying at your house has breast cancer and she is just blowing it off like its nothing?" Andrea asked

"Yeah, its weird, it was like listening to a grocery list and the item that she didn't find. Maybe she is okay with it, but wow when she told us I thought my mom was going to faint on the spot."

Nat brought over their pancake order and looked at Brandon offering his own thoughts " you know maybe she has been sick longer than she is letting on and she is just telling you, what she wants to tell you. She'll be fine. So tell me more about her father's horse farm.

"Nat, I didn't know you liked horses?" Andrea pointed out as she shoveled a mouthful of food.

" I love the aspect of horse racing, my uncle used to train a few horses, there is some thing about that smell" Brandon watched is old friend zone out for a minute then come back to reality.

' So when are you bringing her here Brandon, since you don't work here anymore maybe she would like a few days."

"I'll see if she wants to stop out tonight" Brandon looked at his cell for the time " Crap Andrea I have to go, I was suppose to meet Steve at my house. Um I'll cal you later okay, here is a few bucks for the bill." Brandon kissed her cheek and bolted out of the Peach Pit. Leaving Nat and Andrea shaking their heads. Andrea had been dating Brandon for a few years on and off but this time she hoped it was for the long hall.

" Well Nate if you need extra help I'm sure Lavern would love to make an appearance, why don't you call Brenda." Nate smiled at her thinking of the time Brenda had gotten so flustered over messing up at the diner that she created a persona Laverne. Ah those where good times.

" So how are thing with Brandon?"

"Good, I'm hoping they stay good for a long time. Maybe I'll stop over there later but Nate I have to jet too, I have a dead line for the newspaper, Steve and Janet started. I can't believe that Janet could be so harsh after their baby passed. It took Steve a long time to get over that."

Nat nodded in agreement "I know it was like Gone with the Wind moment, when Scarlet blamed Rhett for Bonnie's death." He grabbed Andrea's hand and smiled before she pulled away leaving Nat alone with a few customers he didn't really know. He thought back to the day that Janet lost their baby.

_The baby was 6 weeks early, Janet was devastated so was Steve. About a month later the tiny baby just had too many things wrong with her and she didn't make it. Janet went on a rampage after Steve, first she started drinking, then it was mild drug use, and finally she tried to off herself. Steve found her lying in her own blood, after taking her to the hospital, she blamed him for not letting her die to be with her baby. It was terrible._

_Finally Steve just let Janet go. Oh Steve mourned for his loss of his daughter Maddie, for his girlfriend who had to move out of California to find help. But Steve was a tough guy, he had his share of problems, from finding out he was adopted to finding out his real mother died years ago._

Nat shook the thoughts out of his mind. Yep Steve was a strong character. Nat was proud of him for it.

I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing this…. You know the drill press it, I promise it won't hurt you.


	3. Chapter 3

What is Eternal-3

I'm not going to say anything just enjoy.

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is my brain and Ryan Miller- Not the Hockey player.

" No, he isn't a thorough bred, he is an Arabian paint mix. He isn't fix no. Listen all I need is a place to board him for a few months. Look, how about a few day and I can have him out of your hair in a week. And I'll pay double what you are charging, which honestly is a rip off. But I need some place to put him. Two days? Ugh Thanks I'll let you know when he gets in. Okay bye" Ryan hung up the phone. After 19 calls she found one stable that would only take Tony for two days, claiming that they couldn't keep a half breed in their up scale places. Maybe she would have her dad build a stable for her, it wasn't like she asked her father for anything. She rubbed her forehead; she was starting to get a headache again. She flopped sideways on the couch, when the front door opened.

"Hello?" Brandon called.

"Hey Brandon. I'm in the living room."

"Hey, what is the matter, you look like you did the annoyed flop to the side on the couch" he said with amusement in his voice.

Ryan sat up and looked at her friend " I did. I just finished trying to find a stable for Tony, and one will only take him for a few days because he isn't a purebred. So now I bought myself a few days to find another stable. So what are you doing back so soon?"

Brandon gave her a funny look" So soon, Ryan its afternoon I went and had breakfast with Andrea then we went to the peach pit. I forgot about Steve."

"Before I forget, there was a guy looking for you I think it was Steve."

She handed Brandon the phone when he asked "So what are your plans for this evening?"

"Well I promised your mom I'd make dinner and then I'm going to take my meds and maybe lounge on your couch, would you like to join me?"

" Depends on what you are making?" he joked and ducked as a pillow was flying towards his head. He dialed Steve's number while Ryan checked out the fridge, she found ground meat, she wasn't sure what kind it was and a lot of fresh produce.

"Meatloaf and potatoes."

Brandon looked over while he was talking to Steve "dude, she's making Meatloaf and Mashed potatoes, so get your butt over here. No Steve this is a fixing you and her up, besides she has enough problems she doesn't need a guy like you. Yea nice mouth. Okay I'll see you later, about five I guess." Brandon placed the phone down and went to see if there was anything he could do to help Ryan.

After looking at the things she had to work with, she handed Brandon a list of items that she needed.

"I'll be back in a few."

Ryan went back to the ground meat, which she was guessing was beef or Buffalo meat. She thawed it out and pulled down some seasonings that was in the cabinet. She peeled the potatoes and sliced them into round pieces, placed them into cold water. She picked up the pot and placed it on the stove, getting dizzy all of a sudden, she grabbed the counter to steady herself. Just as Brandon was walking back in to ask her a question.

"Ryan!" he ran over to the side to help her up, she looked at him kind of funny and jerked away from him.

"I'm fine Brandon, this happens once in a while. Its not big deal I just need to sit for a minute."

Brandon kept his mouth shut and helped her to the stool by the counter. " I thought you were going to the store for me?"

"I was, I had to get some money out of my room, that is all. Are you sure you are okay?" Ryan nodded and watched as Brandon left the house once more. Ryan stood up and raced to the garbage can vomiting into it. _Damn pills_ she thought as she stared into the garbage. After about ten minutes of that, she took out the garbage bag and found another one to replace it with. Then she ran up stairs to brush that taste out of her mouth.

Ten minutes later with a new determination on her face Ryan sat on the stool peeling some carrots while she waited for Brandon to return with her items. The shrill ring of the house phone brought her out of her thoughts. Putting down the peeler, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ryan, this is Cindy, are any of my kids home yet?"

" Um Brandon was, but I sent him out and I haven't heard from Brenda at all today. Why what is up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't going to be home until later tonight " Ryan could hear the smile in her voice "Good for you Mrs. W tell Mr. Walsh I said hello. And I'll let the twins know."

" Okay, honey are you alright, you sound like you are having a bad day. Do you need any thing."

" No, I had a dizzy spell earlier but that was from my pills and I took them with out food. I'm making dinner now meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

" MMM, sounds good, leave some for me. Oh Jim wants to know if you called your father yet about Tony?"

" No I'll call him tonight, when it is cheaper and I found one place that would take Tony only for two days. I had hoped for something better but no one wants to take him because he isn't a thoroughbred. Ack… I think I'll just have dad build me a stable. I can't believe that even after I told them who my father was, which made them excited, that they wouldn't take Tony."

" I'm sorry dear, maybe one of Brandon's friends know where you can put him. Anyway I have to go remember to call your father bye honey."

" Bye Mrs.. Walsh." Ryan hung up the phone, as she turned around she was startled by Brenda's boyfriend saying, " You have a stable problem?"

"Jeez, you scared me. Dylan right?"

"Yeah Dylan McKay, you are Ryan Miller.'

Ryan smiled sheepishly " yes I am, Um Brenda isn't here yet."

"Yea I know I told her I was stopping to see if you needed anything, plus to see Brandon, have you seen him?"

"Well I sent him to the store, you are more than welcome to stay until he gets back. You want anything to drink, eat?"

"No I'm good, but what are you making?" Dylan asked as he looked into the bowl.

Ryan winced " meatloaf, if Bran ever comes back." They sat there for a few minutes chatting about how different it was in California and about her old days with the Walshs, when Brandon finally came back with her ingredients.

" Thank you, now you can have Dylan" she told him as she kissed his cheek and pushed the two of them out of the kitchen.

"Wow, man she is pretty strong for a sick girl." Dylan laughed as he followed Brandon out the front door to the driveway. Brandon picked up the basketball and tossed it at Dylan.

" Come on man you really don't want to do that do you?" Dylan scoffed at his friend.

" Why, you think you can't take me anymore?"

" Oh it's on!"

An hour later the two of them walked back into the house all sweaty, Dylan told them he'd be back later and Brandon went to take a shower. Meanwhile Ryan got the meatloaf in the oven and the potatoes on the stove. She decided to call her father now rather than later.

" Hi Carla is my dad around?"

"Oh Ryan, I'm surprised you even called. I thought you'd just up and left Seattle for no reason at all."

"Carla, really I'm in no mood for this today, my dad knew I was moving here. I'm with our old neighbors Cindy and Jim Walsh, now if you could be so kind as to put him on the phone. I need to talk to him about Tony." Ryan was starting to get annoyed with her step mom.

" Oh about Tony, when are you going to come get that rack of dog food. I can't stand that your father allows him to stay with the Kentucky derby horses. Oh here is your father now."

She heard Carla hand the phone over to some one else Ryan hated that woman but was always nice to her.

" Ryan? " a male voice came on the phone. Ryan smiled.

" Hi Dad, how are you?"

" Good baby how are you? I heard you got very ill a few weeks ago."

" I did, and the doctor told me I had to get out of Seattle if I was going to beat this cancer. So I'm at Jim and Cindy's."

" The Walshs? How are they? Haven't spoken to them in a few months." He sounded happy for once since marrying that awful woman.

" They are good. Listen dad, the reason I'm calling is that I found a stable that will take Tony, but only for a few days. So I was wondering when Tony could be driven out."

" Well I can send a trailer tonight and he should be there in a few days or I could fly him out and he could be there tomorrow morning. This might be better. Carla is threatening sell him. "

Those words made her livid" Dad, what happened?"

" He…." Her father laughed only because Minx and Tony loved each other. "Tony jumped Minx and well it was late at night, Carla went into the open stable we have and there he was, doing his thing with Minx."

Ryan couldn't suppress the laugh that fought very hard to get out "Oh no. Dad I'm sorry I'll have him fixed." Minx was going to be a broodmare they had four mares right now and Minx was brought on when Tony was bought.

' No, honey lets just wait and see what happens, Lucy, Midnight run and Stampede are still on the broodmare list. Plus Carla bought some Thoroughbred from Italy Nightwatcher's man that won a few races in her time so lets just see what happens with Minx. Maybe her foal will be a new bred of horse, Arabian, for speed, Paint for endurance, and Quarter horse for strength." He tried to comfort his daughter plus he was excited to see what color the foal would be since Minx was a dark bay quarter horse with a white front leg.

" Okay, dad, are you sure it isn't much trouble to fly him out I can be up early in the morning to met her at the airport.'

"Ryan, I can have him there by noon and a trailer at the airport at the same time. I'll find a permeate home too, I know how those horse people can be. You are you feeling? I talked to your doctor and he told me he made you leave."

"Dad, Brandon is waiting for a call, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, honey, I'll call you in the morning. I love you Ryan."

" I love you too dad bye.' Ryan hung up the phone and saw Brandon coming down the stairs. He looked really good. A green shirt and blue jeans black shoes. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face.

"Hey, you know Steve might be able to help you tomorrow or Dylan, I'd say David but he is in NY visiting a friend."

' Thanks, but I sort of want to get to see my boy first." Brandon smiled with a nod picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hey do me a favor and watch the food. I'm going to take a shower, I feel a little grimy."

"Towels are in the hallway closet and have a good time."

"Thanks, remember don't let that food burn Bran". Ryan went up the stairs, found the towels, and locked her in the bathroom. She flipped on the fan, sat down on the toilet seat and tears began to flow down her face. It was hard to keep up this lie about how bad off she really was. He father was the only one who knew how ill she really was. The truth was the cancer was giving her a good fight. She striped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water she slid down and wrapped her arms around her self. Letting the hot water pound her grief away.

There is more coming this weekend…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4

Okay for whatever reason this site won't let me update it's been a week now and I'm just going to continue writing I hope no one cares.

When Ryan came back down the stairs she saw the table a mess, it looked like Brandon, Brenda and a few other already ate dinner. It only took a minute before she spotted the note sitting on the counter. She walked over and picked it up

_Ryan, _

_I'm so sorry about the mess but a problem came up and we had to leave. I promise to clean up the mess later, have some thing to eat and I think Steve said some thing about coming back to clean. Maybe you guys can watch a movie or some thing. I'll call you later._

_Love _

_Brandon._

It really didn't surprise Ryan; Brandon was never one to clean up any thing in his life. She walked over to the table, there was two plates made up. One had Steve's name next to it. A noise caught her off guard; she placed her plate down and wandered into the doorway of the living room. They're sat the man she had met earlier.

"Hey Ryan, I was just finishing watching the basketball report and I was going to come help you?"

'No, Steve right?" Steve nodded " Brandon said he was going to help clean up, Let me just grab my plate and I'll join you, that is if you don't mind.' Ryan flashed him a smile as she disappeared. Ryan picked up her plate and walked back into the living room where Steve had his feet up on the coffee table She sat down next to him and ate her meal. She use to watch the Knicks back in Seattle, even though she lived in WA. She had to admit that the dinner was very tasty. She had gotten up to clean the dishes; Steve came over to help. Twenty minutes later she was back on the soft couch, her head only leaning on Steve's shoulder, she wasn't even sure what movie they were watching when her eyes decided to close.

The only noise in the Walsh house was Steve and Ryan's breathing and soft snoring.

Scene

Brenda was the first one home; she told Dylan that she would go with him tomorrow to close on the house that they had just bought. She opened the front door quietly; she peered into the living room and saw Steve and Ryan sleeping against each other. A small smile played on her face and she walked up the stairs with out waking either one up. She had to call her mom and tell her not to worry about Brandon being the victim again. Brenda yawned though and decided that maybe tomorrow would be a better time to call. She took a shower and hoped into bed.

Downstairs, Steve moves first walking up Ryan. He heard Ryan moan in protest, but when he looked down at her, he smiled. Her face covered slightly with her dark curls. Her fingers stretched out as the rest of her stretched and then curled back up. Steve moved a little bit, waking her up enough to pull the couch out into the sleeper bed. He knew he was to tired to drive home , so he grabbed two different pillows and blankets then slipped into the bed , separating both of them with a pillow. Steve lay his head on the pillow with his eyes half closed and smiled at the girl next to him. Steve was a sleep before Brandon walked through the door. Like Brenda he peeked around the corner, walked over to Ryan, kissed her cheek then walked up to his room, leaving the two strangers to duke it out in their dreams.

Scene.

The light shining on to Ryan's face broke into her deep rest. She looked at the clock that was facing her. It was 6:30 in the morning. She yawned, stretched, and rolled over. Her eyes open enough to see a blond lying next to her. Steve's eyes opened a second later.

"Morning " he offered her. She smiled at him "Hi" " Steve rolled on to his side to look at her better. She really was a pretty girl. Some of her dark curls had gotten free and fell onto her shoulder. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Her mind was cluttered with things that she had to get done today. She had to call her father and see what time to be at the airport. She had to check in with her doctor, she had to pick up Tony and take him to that god awful stable then track down some place better. She raised a hand to her forehead letting out a low groan.

'What is the matter?" Steve didn't know that she was sick.

"Nothing just morning pains, that is about all. I'm just thinking about all the things I have to get done today and it is just giving me a headache" she explained to him what she had to do and a shitty grin spread over his face.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go have breakfast and then I'll bring you back here, I'll go with you to get your horse and what ever else you need help with."

"Don't you have a job to go to like the rest of the world?"

"Ah, no see I unfortunately am a wealthy child, but before you judge me as a snob. I do own a small paper that Brandon and Andrea work at with my ex."

Ryan started to get up so she could argue with him some more, but he stopped her with "Besides I have nothing to do today. Come on it will be fun and who knows maybe I can help you with the stable problems you are having." Steve has her, his five-point smile.

" Okay, but give me a few minutes to get ready" Ryan sighed as she gave in. Steve's eyes seem to twinkle.

" Great, I will be back in a half hour." Steve watched as she left the living room, then he made the couch up again and left to go back to his house.

Scene

Brenda heard her bedroom door open and she rolled over to look at Ryan.

"Sorry, I'm just grabbing a shower before I meet Steve for Breakfast." Brenda thought she had heard wrong.

"Breakfast with Steve? Steve Sanders?"

Ryan turned her attention to her friend as she opened her med container to take two pills out. "Yeah Steve Sanders, the guy that so graciously shared the couch with me. Why?"

Brenda shrugged" Nothing, I am just surprised that he'd offer to go to breakfast at 7AM. That is a little early for him Hey who is going with you to pick up Tony?"

"Steve, I think, But Brenda you can come with us if you want " Ryan told her as if it was like they were good friends.

" No that is okay, I think I 'm going to go stare at my new house." even though it early morning Ryan could still see the huge smile flashing across Brenda's face.

"Alright, but Tony will want to see you later" Ryan told her as she went into the bathroom.

Brenda waited until she heard the shower starting when she climbed out of the bed and sprinted out of the room over to her brother's room. She jumped onto the bed and bounced "Brandon, Brandon wake up."

"Brenda, the house better be one fire."

"Ryan is hanging out with Steve today, what happened last night?"

Brandon tried to get out of his sister's grasp, but Brenda held him still.

"I don't know Bren, okay I left to play b-ball with Dylan, we had dinner then went out. When I came back Steve and Ryan were talking for a while I guess and then they fell asleep. Brenda come on if Steve wants to be friends with her and help her out let him okay? Steve is a good guy."

"Yeah, well Brandon I don't think Steve knows that Ryan is sick. And I don't want her getting hurt by Steve. " Brandon flipped himself over and stared at his twin.

"Bren, Ryan is an adult I think she can handle Steve okay, now let me go back to sleep.

Brenda crawled off of her brother as she heard the shower turn off. She quietly went back to her bedroom, when she saw Ryan glaring at her.

" You know Brenda those walls are awful thin next time watch what you are saying."

Brenda was going to say some thing but Ryan had already left the room. Brenda sat down on her bed and sighed as she wiggled back under the covers. She closed her eyes trying to get a few more hours sleep before having to meet Dylan at the house, m that was seriously a house away from her parents.

Downstairs Ryan say Mr. and Mrs. Walsh in the kitchen eating breakfast. She gave them a smile "Morning Mr. Walsh."

"Please call me Jim, Ryan how was the flight in yesterday?"

" It wasn't bad, um did my dad happen to call yet?"

" No honey, but before you go anywhere, take this cell for now, he has the number to it. So what are your plans for today?"

" Steve, was going to pick me up for breakfast then we were going to go get Tony and settle him in. Steve told me he might know of a preminate home for Tony, so I thing the plan for today is stick with Steve."

"Steve Sanders?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, I guess blonde hair, corvette"

"Yep that is Steve, look Ryan he is a good guy but he has issues."

For the second time that day she was being warned about a man she shared a couch with, what the hell was wrong with this guy. Ryan wondered.

Cindy cut in " We aren't saying he isn't a good guy though Steve is a wonderful man, I'm sure he will be a lot of help." Jim saw the corvette pull in "Speaking of that nice guy, Steve is here."

Ryan turned her head to the window and saw Steve, wearing a polo shirt, with jeans and hiking boots. Steve was a good looking guy, but now that every one she had met told her he has issues. She hooks her head as she opened the door for him.

He held up his hand and there was a small bouquet of wheat with a few daisies. He held it out for her. Ryan took the wheat bouquet " Steve, it is lovely, I'm serious I don't think I have ever saw this kind of arrangement before. "

Steve laughed, " It was my mothers idea, really."

Cindy walked over to pluck the arrangement out of her hands. " Steve, that was very sweet of you, here I'll put them in a vase and you guys have fun. Maybe I'll come out to see Tony later." Cindy walked back into the kitchen and saw the look on Jim's face she tried not to laugh.

"Come on Jim it was sweet."

Scene

"So shall we go?" Steve asked starving after not eating much yesterday. He even opened her car door for her before getting into the car.

"So where are we going?"

"I am taking you to the Peach Pit they have the best pancakes in CA."

The drive to the Peach Pit was a short one and an older gentleman greeted them as they walked into the diner. Ryan was surprised how nice the place was.

"So Steve, who is your friend?" Nat asked

"Nat, this is Ryan Miller. She is a good friend with the Walshs. Ryan, this is Nat the owner of this joint." Steve told her.

" Ah, such a pretty girl, so what brings you to California honey?" Nat once more asked.

"Well the weather really I like the warmer weather and I needed to find a new place for Tony to live, my horse. Steve here is helping me out " she told Nat with a wink. Before Ryan could say anymore the phone that Cindy gave her rang, she looked at the number, it was her doctor.

" Hello? This is she … Um not right now; it isn't a great time to discuss that. Yes I understand that of course, this afternoon sure three. Yup, thank you bye." It took all she had to turn around and face Steve and the older man once more. Her blood cell count had dropped more than what they should have. Ryan plastered a smile on her face and sat back down. Hoping that she could fight off the tears until she called them back.

Okay I still can't update but that doesn't mean I can't write more while I wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I just want to thank you to those who reviewed. I needed a break from Supernatural and I'm better at doing this story right now… I'm glad you've enjoyed.

It was about ten AM when Brenda and Brandon decided to come down stairs, they weren't talking to each other, still at odds over Steve and Ryan. It wasn't until Brandon say the hay sticking out of the vase he looked over at his twin, who looked at it in horror.

"Mom, your flowers are dead, why are you keeping them?"

Jim had been reading the paper still but he answered for Cindy who was outside in her garden.

"Those aren't your mother's, they are Ryan's. Steve gave them to her." Jim went back to his paper while Brenda grabbed some orange juice and a grapefruit. She sighed as she cut into the grapefruit then looked up at her father.

"Dad," she started. Brandon jumped in before she could squeeze another round of insulting Steve off.

"Bren, I told you it is none of our business, if Steve wants to spend time with Ryan."

" She hasn't even told him that she has cancer."

"Maybe she doesn't want the whole world to know."

"Kids, before this goes into a whole war let Ryan handle Steve however she sees fit. She is a big girl for god's sake. If she wants either one of your meddling she'll ask." Jim scolded them. Some times being the parent of twins was not easy.

"Dad, its too late I already said some thing to her."

Jim raised his eye brows " Well try and keep your thoughts to yourself until she gets back, I'm late I have a client and your mother is going to he spa with Jackie Taylor. I'll see you later."

Jim placed his bowl in the sink, picked up his keys, and walked out of the house. Leaving Brandon and Brenda to stare at each other. Until Brandon decided to leave the house for a while.

Brenda sat down at the table and peeled the grapefruit from before as her mother came back into the house.

"Brenda, honey I thought you were going with Dylan this morning to the house to close the deal."

"I was mom wold you come with me Dylan won't mind and then I'll go with you to the spa?"

"Sure honey I'd love to see the house, let me just call Jackie and tell her it will be the three of us."

Cindy smiled at her daughter as she pulled the phone around the corner" Hello Kelly can you tell your mother it will be the four of us this after noon. Oh no Brenda it seems that she and Brandon had a fight about Ryan. Thanks Honey I'll see you and your mother later."

Cindy hung up the phone and look at her daughter " okay what happened. We have a few minutes before Dylan gets here."

Sorry this one was short…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- Thank you for the few reviews it is nice to know some one enjoyed this.

Brenda stared at her mother as she hung up the phone , how was she going to tell her mom that she and Brandon don't agree on who Ryan should hang out with . Cindy sat on the stool across from her daughter; she had some sort of inclining on what was bothering her daughter.

"Well?"

"So Ryan came upstairs this morning saying that she was going with Steve to breakfast then they were going to go get Tony. I told Brandon and he said to leave them alone and that Ryan can make her own mistakes. But Mom we know how Steve is and Ryan hasn't even told Steve that she is sick."

Cindy hated when her daughter whined, "Brenda, I hate to say this but this time I think your brother is right, maybe we should just let Ryan do her own thing. I am sure she will tell Steve about her illness when she wants too, and not before, now when is Dylan getting here.

"I think in a few minutes."

Cindy stood up and cleared Brenda's mess off the table while Brenda stared off into space, thinking about how she could pawn Ryan off on some one other than Steve.

A few moments later Dylan popped his head in the house , Brandon already had told him what Brenda and he fought about this morning and Dylan was on the fence for this one , on one hand , it wasn't anyone's business but Ryan's if she was sick, but on the other hand if Dylan was Steve he would want to know .

"Morning ladies are we ready to go see our house?" was all Dylan could safely come up with. Brenda grabbed her purse and followed her man out the door to argue her side. Dylan stopped her before she could even start.

"Brenda, I already talked to your brother and I'm staying neutral on this one. So let's go get Cindy and we can go look at our house." He kissed the side of her head, knowing that Brenda was not going to drop this.

Scene

Brandon had just left Dylan's apartment to maybe grab some breakfast at Nat's. He had not worked at the Peach Pit in some time, well now he co-owned the place with Nat so he was a happy person. As he walked in, he saw Ryan walking back towards Steve and sit down.

'Good morning kids how is the food is morning."

"Hey Brandon, what's up, I tried to keep it down last night hope your folks didn't mind me crashing I know they think that they had the love nest all to their selves."

"Steve, you know you are always welcome to crash at the house. Hey Nate how are you?"

The older man smiled over at Brandon, he had liked these kids from the first time he laid eyes on him.

"Hey Brandon Walsh, it is about time you show up, I've been running my self into the ground over here."

"Sorry Nate, I have a house guest invade yesterday, do you need a break or something?"

Nate smiled again, 'Nah, I was just busting your chops. Hey guess who called me yesterday out of the blue?"

Brandon cocked his head he never saw Nate get that excited about a phone call. "I don't know who?'

"Valerie, remember Valerie Malone, she stayed at your house for a while before moving back home"

Steve's eyes widened and Ryan tilted her head in a curious fashion. Steve remembered Valerie as being a cold heart, self-centered bitch, but he dated her just the same. Before David did, last anyone knew she had to go back home. Ryan had met Valerie once back in the icy tundra of the Midwest. She seemed okay, but then again she was only 12.

"Really, how is Valerie?" Brandon wanted to know, he had not heard from her in about 3 months.

"She seemed okay, I guess she said that she was looking to find a small apartment here in Beverly Hills.

Before Steve could ask, anything Ryan looked at the clock then nudged him. "If we are going to go pick up Tony we have to get going, Nate it was nice to meet you Brandon I'll see you for Dinner and tell Bren I'm not made anymore."

Steve was about to ask what Ryan meant but decided to keep his mouth quiet. He followed Ryan out of the diner and back to his car, telling Brandon he would call him later.

Nate turned his attention back to his younger friend 'what is going on there?" all Brandon shrugged his shoulders as he watched the black car pull away.

I know it was short but I had a writer's fart, maybe tomorrow would be better…

Chapter-7

Thank you for the fabulous reviews , I'm having writer's block so it might be awhile before I do too much damage o nmy stories and right now ohnestly I'm tired.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that belongs ot Aaron Spelling or Darren Starr

Cindy's heels clicked loudly against the hard wood floors in the living room. She was very surprised at the house Brenda picked out , Dlyan , well he really mind where he lived as long as he had a roof over his head. He shocked Brenda when he told her that it was up ot her to pick out a house, and Brenda picked one that looked just like her house she grew up in.

Dylan looked around the house at the other end , so far the house was as perfect as it could get, a large back yard for any kids they might have or pets . He heard brenda telling her mom how she had found the house.

Cindy walked over to Dylan with a huge smile o nher face.

"Dylan this is just like the house that Brandon and Brenda grew up in. It is so great"she looked down at her watch.

"Bren come , on we have ot get ot the spa before Kelly's mom has her melt down"

Brenda surpressed the laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth, "Dylan, I'll be bakc this afternoon ot help you start packing ."

"Packing , I'm going ot Baja this weekend I figured Monday was the best time ot start packing , but you and your mom have a great time at the spa , plus you'll have to go see Tony right?"

Bren's eye lit up "Oh my god that is rright I forgot all about it . I'll cal lyou later then love you" she kissed hi mon his cheek nad ran out the door after her mother.

8

THe black corvette pulled int othe air prot ,steve was amazed at how big the plane was that the horse was shipped in. Ryan was out of the car nad walking towards the truck and trailer


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7

Thank you for the fabulous reviews, I'm having writer's block so it might be awhile before I do too much damage on my stories and right now honestly I'm tired.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that belongs to Aaron Spelling or Darren Star

Cindy's heels clicked loudly against the hard wood floors in the living room. She was very surprised at the house Brenda picked out, Dylan, well he really mind where he lived as long as he had a roof over his head. He shocked Brenda when he told her that it was up to her to pick out a house, and Brenda picked one that looked just like her house she grew up in.

Dylan looked around the house at the other end, so far the house was as perfect as it could get, a large back yard for any kids they might have or pets. He heard Brenda telling her mom how she had found the house.

Cindy walked over to Dylan with a huge smile on her face.

"Dylan this is just like the house that Brandon and Brenda grew up in. It is so great"she looked down at her watch.

"Bren come, on we have to get to the spa before Kelly's mom has her melt down."

Brenda suppressed the laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth, "Dylan, I'll be back this afternoon to help you start packing."

"Packing, I'm going to Baja this weekend I figured Monday was the best time to start packing, but you and your mom have a great time at the spa, plus you'll have to go see Tony right?"

Bren's eye lit up "Oh my god that is right I forgot all about it. I'll call you later then love you" she kissed him on his cheek and ran out the door after her mother.

8

The black corvette pulled into the airport, Steve was amazed at how big the plane was that the horse was shipped in. Ryan was out of the car and walking towards the truck and trailer. A man smiled at her as he walked to meet her.

" Hey Ryan you are looking well, I'm sure that Tony will be more than happy to see you, he ate and slept and well went… but are you ready to bring him out."

"Yes, I can't wait to see him, I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

The man led her to the plan and a horse hand let the door open he dropped the ramp down. Steve was hit with the smell of the horse inside. Ryan told him to stay where he was she would bring Tony down the ramp. Steve was not in a hurry to see the horse he was more of a car person.

Ryan stepped into the plane and heard a familiar whicker " Hey baby, how are you huh? Daddy packed you up good and tight, are you ready to get out into the sunlight. The horse pressed his head towards her and nipped at her shirt. Ryan untied the cross lead and placed one hand on his rump.

"Back" she commanded him; Tony stepped lightly one foot first then the other one. Steve watched as a black and white horse was backed out of the plan stall onto the ground. Ryan's hand loosened on the led allowing him to shake his body. The horse snorted and pranced around on his lead, being cooped up on the plane for a few hours.

Steve marveled at the horse, he was a beautiful animal and it took Ryan a few minutes to calm him down, when he was relaxed enough she lead him over to the trailer, his eyes got wide and he started to snort and paw at the ground.

" Tony, Tony it is okay, I know you just got out but it is only; a few minute ride." The horse reared up whined and dropped back down still prancing his legs. Ryan tried it again she smiled over at Steve.

"Sometimes it takes a few times before he actually goes into the trailer. " She led the gorse around again right up the ramp into the trailer the man closed the door behind him.

She looked over at Steve "Ready to go?"

Steve nodded and climbed back into the car and followed the truck and trailer to the place that Ryan picked out for her horse. Steve scoffed to himself about the place Ryan had found he had to see if he couldn't find somewhere else for the horse.

It took almost an hour to get he horse settled into his new home for the time being, Steve hated the people that were there. They had told Ryan to make sure he was out by the end of the week. Ryan said goodbye to Tony and told him she and Brenda would be back later tonight.

Steve drove Ryan back to the Walsh's house.

"Steve, thank you so much for this, for breakfast and taking me to pick up my horse, and driving me to take him to the stable. You have been so great. Maybe later you'd like to go with me and Brenda to check on Tony."

"Maybe give me a call later. And Ryan it was no trouble at all to take you. "

Ryan waved as Steve pulled out of the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter -8

Thanks for the people who have checked out this story; sorry not so much Dylan and Brenda although I'm so thrilled Ian is going to be on Dancing with the stars this season. LOL

Ryan strolled the front door; happy to finally have the house to herself so she could call the doctor back. She went into the living room and turned on the TV for some background noise before she had to call her doctor. She heard someone coming down the stairs and that some one was Jim Walsh. Ryan looked over at him and smiled.

"Mr. Walsh, I didn't think anyone was still here, I know Bren and Cindy went to look at the house, I know Brendan was at the Peach pit?"

" I know I like when they are out too, but I'll try to stay out of your way. Oh how did the transfer go?"

"It went, I'm not sure I like that stable, maybe tomorrow I'll find some place else. But right now I have to make a phone call, but I shouldn't be to long. Maybe we could get some lunch or something?"

Jim smiled at the young woman and nodded " That sounds great, just let me know when you are ready."

Ryan smiled as she walked up the stairs to call the doctor back. Jim went outside to shot a few hoops; it always helped him relax.

Small scene

Ryan sat on her bed across from Brenda's she played with the phone in her hands, deciding if she really wanted to make the call. The doctor had said earlier that he wanted to try stronger does of Chemo. Right now she was on a lower dosage, and she hadn't gotten to sick from it. Small scene

Ryan sat on her bed across from Brenda's she played with the phone in her hands, deciding if she really wanted to make the call. The doctor had said earlier that he wanted to try stronger does of Chemo. Right now she was on a lower dosage, and she hadn't gotten to sick from it. Just as she was going to call the doctor the phone rang.

She looked at it with a confused look then answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, it Steve, I know that I just dropped you off but I was wondering what kind of stable you were looking for, my friend Kelly's mom use to ride and she might know the name of the place, maybe tomorrow we could go check it out if you want."

"Steve, you don't have to do me any favors and you've been so sweet so far I don't want to push Tony on some one else."

"Nah, it is no trouble how about tomorrow afternoon say around 2ish."

Ryan smiled despite herself " Steve, I may have an appointment but I'll let you know okay?"

"Sure not a problem listen I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Bye Ryan."

"Bye Steve."

Ryan hung up the phone, then dialed the doctor's office, a cheerful voice hit her ears.

"Ryan Miller, I'm glad you called back today, your doctor called me with all of your records and I was hoping to do some test tomorrow in the early morning to decide on your treatment, how is that for you?"

" That sounds fine, what time do you want me at the hospital, I can be there first thing in the morning " she told the doctor.

"How is 8am?"

"Perfect."

"Good, I'll schedule you in and make sure you have someone to drive you. Okay Ryan tomorrow 8am, see you then" the line went dead.

Ryan stared at the phone for a minute before deciding that she was going to take a shower then go get Jim to take her to lunch. As she went out into the hallway to get towels she heard the front door open then close she heard Brandon's voice with his father's.

" Hey dad I knew you practiced when I wasn't around, what are you plans for this afternoon?"

"Well I'm going to take a shower then take our guest for lunch, what about you, you are more than welcome to come with and see if Andrea wants to go with us."

"I'm game but Andrea is flying to NY to see Jesse I guess his grandmother died and Andrea is very upset. I told her to go if she wanted too, she and Jesse are good friends. Don't worry dad I did ask her if she needed me to be there but she said no she could handle a funeral by herself so I'm plan free for a few days. "

" Okay then go get changed and I'll be down in a few."

Ryan grabbed her towels and tiptoed back into the twin's bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, she closed the curtain. Her mind wandered to what her day was going to be like tomorrow, she started to wonder what kind of tests that would be done on her as well.

Twenty minutes later the water started to get cold and there was someone knocking on the door, or more like pounding on the door.

"Ryan, come on you are worse than Brenda, let's go."

Ryan stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her before opening the door for Brandon. She grabbed her clean clothes and went into Brenda's room "All yours" she called out as she closed the door to Brenda's room. Brandon felt his heart skip a beat as he watched his house guest saunter out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Stop it " he told himself as he stepped into the shower to clean up before he went with his father and Ryan to lunch.

Ryan got dressed in a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she grabbed her Sarah Jessica Parker perfume "lovely" and sprayed herself with it before putting her make up on and strolling down the stairs.

"Hey Mr. Walsh I'm all ready" she told her host.

"Brandon just went to take a shower, then we can go, so did you call the doctor?"

"Yep I have an appointment tomorrow morning at 8am but I need someone to drive me I guess."

" I'm sure Brandon or Brenda will be more than happy to drive you to the appointment, that is unless you already have some one to drive you" Jim hinted trying to feel out Ryan.

"No, I don't have anyone yet."

"For what?" a curious Brandon asked as he came down the stairs in a black button down shit with a white T-shirt underneath.

" Ryan needs someone to take her to her appointment tomorrow, do you mind Brandon?" his father asked him.

"Nah I have nothing to do besides I haven't spent anytime with you, Steve has hogged all the lovin" he teased, Ryan punched him playfully in the arm as he walked by .Jim shook his head as he locked up the house to take the younger people to lunch.

Here some more…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9 Here is a little more to add on. Since watching re-runs of 90210 and dancing with the stars I'm inspired.

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with 90210.

Brenda looked up from peeling the cucumbers her mother asked her to do when the front door opened, Kelly and Donna came through it. Brenda gave them a smile.

"Hey, guys just in time I'm helping my mom make this big dinner, for Ryan. Grab a peeler and start peeling."

Donna looked at the peeler and shook her head while Kelly picked it up and a cuc.

"So Steve, called me after the spa and asked me if the place that my mom use to go riding still boarded horses and if they did if they had any room. Do you know anything about that?"

"Well Ryan's horse Tony is at a horrible stable and the people there aren't that nice to begin with. I felt bad for Ryan seeing as she has cancer…."

"Brenda!" Cindy called from around the corner, she didn't think that Ryan would want people knowing her business, before she wanted to tell them.

"Oops, sorry I guess that part slipped out. You guys can't say anything to anyone unless she comes out with it promise?"

Kelly and Donna both nodded.

" I'll ask my mom tonight about it, I'm sure that they would have a spot for him. His name is Tony?"

Brenda laughed " Yes, she named him after Tony Danza from who's the boss? She was in love with him at the time. I think her dad bought the horse from him as well. Anyway remember no telling Steve about her being sick either. I'm sure she will tell him if she wants too."

Again Donna and Kelly both nodded their heads as they helped Brenda and her mom make dinner as they chatted about the new house and the day at the spa.

Scene

Ryan looked around the outside patio as Jim led them over to a table. Brandon pulled out a chair for her and she rolled her eyes at him.

" What? I was being nice " he asked with a fake hurt tone. He winked over at his father.

"So Mr. Walsh, where in the world did you find this place?"

"I found this place, when we first moved here. I had to take a client out for lunch, and we wandered around until we came to this place. They have the best tomato bisque. And spring rolls around."

Ryan admired the Tucson red floor and the pale orange paint on the outside walls, while Brandon was sitting there wondering if he should ask her about Steve.

"Ryan, how did the move with Tony go today? Jim asked her, hoping that Brandon would change his mind about talking to her about Steve.

"It went well I guess no major problems, I'm hoping to find some place better thought. Steve said something about a girl named Kelly and her mom might know one with a stable. I told him he didn't have to but he seemed very insistent."

"Ah, let Steve help you out, he is a well meaning guy" Brandon smirked, which Ryan caught.

"What do you mean he is a well meaning guy?" Ryan asked as a waitress brought over some water.

"Steve Sanders is one of my oldest friends, since moving here, but some times his well- meaning offerings back fire on him. I mean do you really want his help and then are you going to toss him aside or are you starting to like my blond friend. See because Steve likes you and it is better to tell him right away if you aren't interested. "

"Oh" was all Ryan could say. So much for Brandon not saying anything. Jim sighed as they ordered their meals and ate most of it in silence until Brandon once more grabbed Ryan by the horns.

"So, do you like him or what?"

"What? Like who?"

Jim rolled his eyes at them once more "Are you guys going to start a scene like you guys did at that wedding you were both in, remember that?"

Jim had to have them both removed for his best friends wedding after Ryan and Brandon decided to have an argument over whose date was prettier. It was a night for everyone involved to remember. Brandon's voice cut into Jim's head.

"I meant Steve, do you like Steve?"

"He is alright, I mean come on I just met him. He is good looking, sweet, fun. I haven't killed him yet. I just, I don't know… I mean I haven't said anything about my illness to anyone but you guys. I hate to say anything to him if I'm not going to be around for long."

Jim rolled his eyes as Ryan tried to take Brandon down a notch, he decided to get out of there before they were asked to leave.

" Kids are you finished eating so we can get back to our sane house?"

They both nodded, Jim paid the bill, and they headed back to the Walsh house, which was anything but quiet.

Scene

Nat sat at the counter with Dylan talking about the new house when Steve walked in.

"Hey Steve how was the horse moving today?" Nat asked him

" It went well, I just have to get a hold of Jackie to see if the stable she goes to still has empty stalls, this place Ryan has her horse at now. Is a real hole."

Dylan gave him a thoughtful look before he spoke " You know I think I can help Ryan out. I know a great stable down by the beach if Ryan would be interested. Maybe I'll ask her at dinner. Hey are you coming to see the house before Bren has all the girls over to ohhh and ahhh?"

"Yeah I'll stop by in a few days."

Nat studied Steve a moment before commenting " Steve, you don't like this girl the way I think you do, do you?"

"What Ryan is a great girl, I might like her that way, besides after that whole Valerie, and Claire episodes I think I deserve a good girl don't you agree?"

Dylan smiled at his friend, he thought it was about time Steve got the girl, not a evil gold digging girl either.

" You are absolutely right Steve, why don't you come to the Walsh's for dinner tonight, I'm sure Cindy won't mind she loves big dinners. "

" Yea, I know but I have something I have to go to with my mom, but maybe I'll stop later on. See you guys later" Steve bid Nat goodbye and headed on home.

Dylan shook his head " I guess I should be going as well, I know Bren will get all kinds of pissed if I don't show, And I'll be back later on."

Dylan headed over to the Walsh's house to have dinner with his soon to be family, he hoped Brenda wouldn't get cold feet like Kelly did the one time. This should be a very interesting dinner as he saw the four extra cars parked in the driveway. Two were Brandon's and Brenda but there were Donna and Kelly's cars as well.

I'm taking a small break from this to start- The Tudors story I'm placing it in the MISC file come take a look.


End file.
